Farewell my Lover
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Brom says goodbye to Selena.


Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! No flames, and remember, I don't believe that Morzan is Eragon's father.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

Brom raced on his beloved horse to Morzan's castle. He had to see Selena. He had to know why she hadn't returned to Carvahall like she said she was. Though Morzan was dead, Galbatorix was in power, the Riders were gone, and everything had fallen apart. Brom hadn't received any word from Selena, no letters, no messages, nothing. He hoped that she wasn't…_No, don't even think of it._ He had to keep a positive attitude about the situation. Selena couldn't be dead, not while he had already lost so much. He had lost his dragon, his fellow Riders, he couldn't have lost the love of his life too.

Since Morzan was dead, the power that was used to hide his castle was useless. He dismounted his horse and ran the rest of the way. When he reached his destination he fell to his knees, gasping for air. He looked up. The castle looked abandoned. He shook his head uncontrollably. _No, No, No!_

He raced inside the castle. It was in ruins. There were cobwebs, dust, rats; the whole place looked like it had been unkempt for quite sometime. He raced upstairs all the while calling out to Selena. He didn't know why he did; maybe he just didn't want to admit that she really was gone. He turned and saw a child's room which he assumed was Murtagh's. It was just as bad as the castle. There was a small bed that was now a home to rats and the dresser was dusty and the toys were scattered. He walked next door and saw the room that Selena would sleep in whenever she came over to visit her son. Brom walked in. He began opening her drawers and looked at the shelves hoping to find something like a letter or a diary.

He found a red book that contained an entry that Selena had written not too long ago. Brom sat on the bed not caring that it was all torn and tattered. As he read it, he began to cry. His suspicions were confirmed; Selena was dead.

_I don't have much time. Everyone keeps telling me that I'll get better, but I know that they're lying. I'm used to it by now. I've been lied to so many times that I can always tell when people aren't telling the truth. I'm dying…I wish someone would just tell me that so he/she can actually admit that they weren't telling the truth. Everything has gone wrong. I know that things will get even worse when I'm dead. There's no hope for Murtagh…when I'm gone he'll be taken to the king's palace, and he'll never be accepted by the outside world. His brother…what'll happen he meets Murtagh? Will they be sworn enemies? I shudder to think what'll happen if they turn against each other…_

_Brom…oh my love! I'm sorry that it's come to this. I love you! You should see our son! He's so beautiful! I miss you so much…I only hope that you are still alive and that you make sure that our son is going to be okay. I named him Eragon…after the first Rider. Take care of yourself Brom and keep our son safe from harm… _

Brom couldn't finish the rest. He threw the diary onto the ground and cried out in pain.

_I've failed her…I've failed her…_

He repeating the sentence over and over as if it were an incantation. He buried his face in his hands and wept for the loss of the love of his life. He didn't want to believe that she was dead. He wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream and that she was waiting for him at Carvahall. He wanted to believe that he would see her smile again and that they would have a joyful reunion. He wanted to believe that they were going to get married and have more children, but he knew that it wasn't meant to be.

He looked at the bed that he was sitting on.

_This is where she died._

Despite the fact that the bed was messy he laid on his side. He didn't care that he was going to be all dirty when he got up; he just wanted to lay there and think of her. He laid his arm across the bed, as if wrapping himself around Selena. He thought of all the good times that they had like when they first met or how they cherished each moments that they had together. He would never forget when they had conceived their child or when she revealed to him that he was going to be a father.

He lifted up the pillow and smelled it. He thought that he could still smell her scent on the pillow and he noticed that there were strands of hair on the pillow too. He knew that they were hers. He remembered how he use to run his fingers through her hair and how lovely she looked when the sun shined on her hair. He straightened up, and wiped his eyes. He looked around the room once more before tearfully walking out of the room. There was no point in him staying anymore; she was gone and that was that. Nothing that he could do would ever change that. All the hopes and dreams that they had together died along with her.

He almost laughed because it was true. All the plans of wanting to get married and raise the children was all just wishful thinking. He wasn't even so sure if she believed her own words the night that they talked about getting married. Maybe it really was just some foolish ideas, or maybe things really could've worked out and they would've found true happiness. He decided to go out through the back of the house. He didn't know why, but something inside him told him to do so. He walked out, and just about 5 feet a way from him was a grave.

He approached it and fell to his knees and cried. The stone read:

_**Here lies Selena, a loving mother**_

Brom traced the letters with his finger. He didn't expect to be kneeling before her grave, but he was grateful to have been allowed to at least be near her body even if it was already below ground. He cleared his throat.

"Selena, I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner." He didn't feel the least bit foolish about talking to her stone. He didn't expect an answer, but it gave him some comfort that she was listening to him from beyond the grave.

"Maybe you'd still be alive if I had gotten here a lot quicker." He sniffled and swallowed the large lump in his throat. He touched the earth imagining how beautiful she looked before she was placed under ground. He wanted to see her one last time; to touch her, kiss her, hold her. Even if it was only for five minutes, he would still be happy.

"You know, I wish that we were allowed to grow old together and have grandchildren. You would've been a good mother to our son, just like you were with Murtagh."

_Murtagh. _Brom didn't have to guess were the little boy was now. He was at Galbatorix's castle, and would more than likely become just like his father Morzan. Brom had no regrets in killing Morzan. He was glad to do it, but he couldn't help but wonder if it had all been in vain since Selena was going to die anyway. Still, at least the leader of the Forsworn was gone, but now he would be replaced by Murtagh when the time came.

"Selena, things didn't exactly work out the way we wanted. I just want you to know that wherever you are, I hope you have found peace. I will remain true to my word and make sure that our son is safe. I wish I could've been there at his birth, to help you through the pain."

It began to get a bit chilly, and Brom looked up. The sky was getting darker, and it looked like it was about to rain. He shrugged his shoulder and began to speak some more.

"But, fate can be a bit cruel at times." He turned and saw some flowers that were in bloom. He picked them up, and placed them on her grave.

"My love, I'm going to make sure that the story of the Riders will be kept alive. I don't want people to forget them. But _our_ story will remain in my heart, which is where you have and always be."

He got up, and rubbed the dirt off his clothes; his face red and puffy from all the crying. He sighed, and touched the stone one last time.

"I love you Selena, and I'll never forget you. I know that one day we will be together again, and I hope that you will wait for me till that day comes."

He slowly walked away, but not before turning around to have one last look at Selena's grave. For a second, he thought he saw her ghost smiling back at him, or perhaps it was just a figure of his imagination.

Author's Note: Please read and review and no flames!


End file.
